1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electrical adapter to provide an electrical connection to an automotive fuse block terminal with the intent of facilitating the connection of a remote auxiliary device which could be used to interrupt, monitor or draw electrical power from a particular circuit in the fuse block. This is accomplished by removing the protecting blade type fuse from its terminal socket in the fuse block and placing the blade type fuse block terminal adapter in its place and connecting an auxiliary device to the adapter. The device can then be used to accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned applications. A protective fuse or fuse-like system must be housed in the connected device or somewhere else in the circuit to protect against electrical irregularities.
2. Description of Prior Art
The automotive as well as other industries have uniformly begun to utilize blade type fuses and fuse blocks that reduce the complexity and problems associated with replacing, as well as monitoring glass cylindrical type fuses, traditionally used in protecting against electrical overloads and overheating in low amperage electrical wiring. The now widely used blade type fuse blocks have economized space due to the compact design of the blade fuses. This fuse housing design permits ease of manipulation and verification of failed fuses in conditions of overloaded or overheated wiring. Examples of blade type fuses and fuse blocks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767 and D321,683.
In related inventions, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,050 and 4,986,767 to Emmitt L. Kozel, the issues of fuse element monitoring as well as ease of installation of auxiliary devices were addressed with the blade terminal tap fuse invention and the blade fuse power tap. The first invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,050 in 1989, used one or both blade elements that protruded through the housing (identical in performance as well as appearance) allowing an electrical connection to an auxiliary device. This connection permitted a remote auxiliary device to monitor the fuse element for a failed condition due to an overload in the circuit. It also enabled the quick tapping of electrical power through the same protruding blade elements mentioned above. The later invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,767, also made it possible to tap electrical power as monitor a blade type fuse element, only this time reproducing a fuse-like housing and replacing a fuse in the fuse block with it was no longer necessary. Instead a smaller and less involved tapping apparatus, which could connect directly to the top of an existing fuse, was used.
The invention did simplify both tapping electrical power from a motor vehicle's electrical system as well as enabling remote monitoring of the condition of a fuse element.
Unfortunately, both of the above-mentioned inventions are limited by the presence of a fuse during operation of the system. The use of fuse housing which contains an amperage-sensitive element linking the blade terminals makes it impossible or unnecessary in applications where the working of a fuse interferes with the intent to interrupt a particular electrical circuit by placing a device between such circuit and its fuse. In addition, if a special terminal was to be provided for the purposes of monitoring one or more of the electrical systems for such occurrences as voltage irregularities or strictly tapping electrical power, a fuse-like housing would not be needed but instead an adapter with no fuse element would suffice.